kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization XIII (KHG)
"Born in light but with eyes of the demons from Hell, they're the Keybladers of Internal Darkness". ---The description of the new Organization XIII 'Organization XIII '''is a group formed by the remaining members of the origianl Organization but were able to be reborn as a full being with the abiltiy the wield a Keyblade. They're the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Generations. Members (l'Onnipotente Quelli) The high ranks of Organization XIII. If anyone has a number of seventeen or higher are considered the strongest of everyone. It also represents when they came into the Organization. *Member I: Xehanort (KHG); The complete being of Xemnas. Keyblade: Another No Name *Member II: Braig; The complete being of Xigbar. Keyblade: Fatal Crest *Member III: Isa; The complete being of Saix. Keyblade: Darkgnaw *Member IV: Rould (KHG); The complete being of Luxord. Keyblade: Rejection of Fate *Member V: Lumiara; The complete being of Marluxia. Keyblade: Ultima Darkness *Member VI: Elenar; The complete being of Larxene. Keyblade: Ultima Weapon (KHG) *Member VII: Zeref; Joined the Organization for its darkness and expanding his dark magic throughout the worlds. Keyblade: Keyblade of People's Hearts *Member VIII: Sosuke Aizen; Joined the Organization after escaping the Seiretei thanks to Braig. Keyblade: True Light's Flight *Member IX: Tobi; Joined the Organization after Pain was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki. Keybalde: Chaos Ripper *Member X: Earl de Darkwood; Joined the Organization in order to create the Darkwood Empire and control certain worlds thoughout Kingdom Hearts. Keyblade: Fates Aligned *Member XI: Rob Lucci; Joined the Organization in order to get the CP9 stronger than ever. Keyblade: Excalibur-Key to Avalon *Member XII: Robert Ravenswood; Joined the Organization to keep his world forever in eternal darkness. Keyblade: Path towards Nightfall *Member XIII: Father (KHG); Joined the Organization to create squads of Heartless & Nobodies to help him find the Philosopher's Stone. Keyblade: Arabian Knight *Member XIV: Esoj; Joined the Organization in order to get more power than ever before. Keyblade: Circuit Scanner *Member XV: Vicious; Joined the Organization so he may obtained immortality through the darkness. Keyblade: Fenrir *Member XVI: Koichi Shido; Joined the Organization so he can have the power to create armies of Heartless & Nobodies for him to command. Keyblade: Two Across *Member XVII: Raye; Joined the Organization after leaving her home world during a terrible war. Raye blames many beings in the light for her runaway. Keyblade: Winner's Proof Subordinates (Dimenticato Demonio) The Dimenticato Demonio are the Organization's servants, partners, and subordinates. They're separated and put into a group serving one of the memebers. Just like their masters they too wield a Keyblade but without a Keychain on them showing that their hearts are not pure enough and thus making their weapons imcomplete but still powerful. If a l'Onnipotente Quelli is fallen, de-ranked, etc. then one of the Dimenticato Demonio (depends on who's strong enough) will take the rank and earn a fully completed Keyblade. However, not all of them have Keyblades, some of them are not wielders and use different weapons instead. During meetings, when Organization Xlll members are sitting in their very tall throne chairs, the Dimenticato Demonio members are seen on the floor. Members: *Vrana *Nibiru (Luke Biafore) *Akadimoni *Erika More members coming soon... Trivia *All of the members to the original Organization XIII will reveal their story about what world they come from, how they become a Nobody, and when they join the Organization. *All the members who were not part of the original Organization XIII will reveal why they joined in the first place. *'l'Onnipotente Quelli 'is Italian for "The Almighty Ones". *'Dimenticato Demonio '''is Italian for "Forgotten Demons". See Also: *Seven Princesses of Darkness Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Groups & Organizations Category:Organization XIII (KHG) Category:Antagonists Category:Villains